


A Different Scooby Doo

by jazzbott



Series: Drama class scenes [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Other, Paranormal Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzbott/pseuds/jazzbott
Summary: A bunch of paranormal investigators talk about supposed haunted house
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Drama class scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664656





	A Different Scooby Doo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I'm sorry I didn't post earlier I do hope everyone is staying safe and inside and I hope you enjoy this script I wrote in drama class for my he said she said scene

A different Scooby-Doo

Characters 

Paul: Oldest  
Mary: bilnd seer  
Ann: Rude, loud  
Mr. Yan: paying the group/ landlord  
Carver: protagonist, new to the group

-Start-

Paul: What took you guys so long? 

Ann: I just had trouble finding a nice top.

Ann: nevermind that, I'm starving.

Ann: Hey! Yo! Mr. Yan! A bowl of your special please, and a green tea.

From the kitchen, an elderly man picks his head out

Mr. Yan: Ann! Young carter! I'm glad to see your back unharmed.

Mr. Yan: Please tell me what you found! Is it a ghost? 

Ann: What I found is a ravenous belly

Ann: One special and one green tea

Ann: Please

Mr. Yan: Oh, but I need to know! I'll get your food but-(cut off)

Ann: Then do so

Paul: Don't be so rude, Mr. Yan has every right to know what happened

Paul: You're going to explain it to us anyway so explain it to all of us so you don't have to repeat anything.

Ann: Fine! I'll tell all of you but, only after I get my food.

-Short time skip-

(Steaming bowls of Mr. Yan's special we're put in front of everyone, and they all start eating and sipping on their drinks )

(Mr. Yan sits in an empty chair at the table)

Mr. Yan: So? Will you tell me now?

(Ann, slurping her noodles, gives him an annoyed look) 

Ann: Wow I can't even have a single bite 

Ann: Ok fine 

Ann puts down her chopsticks and begins 

Ann: After leaving here with the newbie, I drove to the clearing and parked a bit away as to not  
disturb whatever may be there 

Ann: Then I got out some camera stuff we could record or whatever

Ann: After setting up the camera we made our way to the clearing and set up a few cameras around and I went ahead while Carver stays hiding-(cut off) 

Carver: What are you talking about?

Ann: Shut up! I'm talking!

Carver: But what you saying is not true-(cut off)

Paul: Please one at a time, Carver you can fix her story, but wait until she's done

Carver: But!

Carver: Fine 

Ann: Thank you! 

Ann: After I entered the middle of the clearing, I noticed that the strongest source of negative mana there was coming from a spot covered in rocks, but it seems like there were several sources, all scattered around 

Ann: I was inspecting the rocks when Carver here busted in and started yelling about some sorta corrupted entity that showed up on his scans or something.

(Paul looked shocked)

Paul: A Corrupter? Here? Really? 

Paul: Carver are you sure? 

Carver: No but I'd rather be safe than sorry

Carver: The warning only showed up on my screen for a moment but it was there 

Ann: Anyways, so he drags me through the forest 

Ann: until we get to this some sorta mansion, you know the one, with the couple that went crazy  
after their son died

Ann: We passed a dusty hall with old wall paintings till we found an exit the painting was nothing worth mentioning 

Ann: Carver came out and we went back to the car we could return here, after getting the camera equipment of course

Ann: And that's all I can remember that seems worth mentioning

Paul: Carver you find a Corruption level entity and you decide to run towards it?

Ann: Towards it, I thought you were trying to pull me away from it?! 

Ann: Were you trying to get me killed?

Mary: No matter where Carver pulled you would always find a way back to that Manor

Ann: Now the weirdo talks. No surprise here she makes no sense at all

(Mr. Yan is still looking at the group with an interest)

Paul: Please can we just stop arguing with each other for a moment. Carver, please go it's your  
turn now

Carver: Everything she started with is pretty much fine

Carver: Except she left me before I could finish setting up the cameras to go ahead and scout out herself even though you said to stay by each other

Carver: I got the notification on the sensor

Carver: So I ran to find Ann and pulled her away from the direction the notification sense the corruptor from  
Carver: Which was near the direction of the manor which was the opposite of the direction we were running 

Carver: We stopped in front of the manor I suggested turning back now to try to find the car from here however someone had the bright idea of going in to look for the corruptor

Carver: Now although I had thought of that idea since I don't exactly like that there are supernatural beings out there that can steal spirits and twist them into poltergeists 

Carver: I thought it'd be better to go back here to tell you guys about what we had found so far

Carver: But she thought differently and I didn't want her to be alone so I followed after her

Carver: That's where our stories start to differ, you see the frescos were old looking but if someone paid attention you would have realized whom the house belonged to.

Carver: The paintings were clearly legible I could recount exactly what they were now

Carver: Everyone knows the story of the family that lived there

Carver: a powerful curse was placed upon the family ancestors and, after losing their son they wanted to break the curse

(all at the table leans in to hear what caver has to say)

Carver: they found tapastys of a gift bearing god that could give you anything, including cure bracing

Carver: They likely believed that this God could aloso gift them powers so that they could find their son

Carver: The walls showed that

Carver: We both weant out side but i wanted to take a few pics of the wall so i wean back in alone 

Carver: When I came back out we both made our way back to the car

Carver: You know the rest

Paul: I can't believe that!

Paul: I mean a corruptor this far south! In such a small town.  
If there was a psychopath or a murderer crazy enough to turn into Corruptor after death I think we would have heard about it since Corruptors are violent and not very subtle

Paul: I'm sure you just didn't look at the paintings well enough and besides you shouldn't have gone back in and left and ann alone

Carver: But I've done research how similar paintings and tapestries before in College when I was taking my spirit hunting course and just wanted something i could look at to find out more about them

Paul: Now we need to decide and focus on the clearing right now, that's what we're being paid for by Mr. Yan 

Paul: I'll look at the Spirit searcher app, later on, to see if there are any bugs but for now could you please go get the camera footage  
Carver: Fine 

Paul: Thank you

(Carver goes upstairs to fetch the footage and Paul's thin laptop that was filled with stickers)

(He comes back downstairs but stops hearing agitated chatter coming from behind the door)  
Ann: I told you he wasn't ready to go on a mission it doesn't matter if it was just scoping out the area he just got out of college few months ago this is his first trip away from home he doesn't know anything about what we do

Ann: I have no idea why you allowed him to join in the first place he's not ready he's just a kid

Paul: I know he is a good fit for this group just I think he needs some more time he's probably just stressed out

Ann: I think we should kick him out

Paul: Kick him out!! It was his first mission it didn't exactly go bad and besides the kid could be right we should look at the footage and go to the manor to check it out 

Mr. yan: What about?

Paul: Yes Mr. Yan, we promised to check out the clearing and we will I promise we'll deal with whatever it is but if we come across some other supernatural thing we are required to deal with it

Paul: The kid really has been working hard for us and to fit in here 

Ann: Exactly he's just a kid I think he doesn't have what it takes and we're much better off and more efficient without him

(Carver finally walks through the door and places Paul's laptop and the video footage on the table)

Carver: I'm going out to the convenience store

Carver: Sure you guys can finish without me

(Carver grabs his wallet and leaves the shop)

Paul: Oh man did he hear that

Mary: Yes, all of it

Paul: Why didn't you say something

Mary: If I did he wouldn't leave and then he wouldn't-(cut off)

(Carver's walking down the street to the convenience store and angrily gripping his wallet)

Carver: I know I'm the newest addition to the group but I was at the top in my class 

(Carver mutters to himself)

Carver: I'll show them! 

(Carver turns around to the direction of the mansion)

-end-


End file.
